


New Here

by Caiterpillarprobably



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiterpillarprobably/pseuds/Caiterpillarprobably
Summary: An old friend of Morgan's who worked with him in Chicago decides on trying her luck at becoming an agent in the BAU, and, upon getting the job, earned herself an awkward blooming affection for another member of her unit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written in the perspectives of Criminal Minds characters, sorry if there are some inconsistencies. Slow build Reid/ reader stuff with multiple chapters.  
> In case you're new to these or just don't remember.  
> Y/e/c is your eye color; ie "Beautiful (y/e/c) irises scan the room." Becomes "Beautiful green irises scan the room." Etc etc  
> (Y/n) your name  
> (Y/f/n) your full name  
> (Y/l/n) your last name  
> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> PS (update 2-2-17) thanks for all the appreciation and stuff, im happy you enjoy this! I just ran into some issues with my left eye where i am slowly losing my peripheral vision and the worry is making it hard to concentrate. I will eventually add the next chapter, i just need to fix it up a little first and i dont know if i can until i go to the doctor on this upcoming Saturday.

"Hello ma'am, where might you be headed today?" The big (y/e/c) irises shifted over to the large board that displayed a multitude of different floors, scanning for the most familiarized name on it, but found no such slide for him. "I'm going up to Aaron Hotchner's office." She directed you to the sixth floor and handed you up a name tag that you more so politely ignored, too focused on the sliding doors up the hall. Today was your first day on the job, and it served to be quite a feat, but the twists in your stomach really emphasized just how nervous such a feat had made you. The elevator jerked and soon the door slid open to unveil the bullpen, harboring many new faces, and one quite old one. If you could just open your mouth, or, you know, leave the elevator, that'd be great.  
He slid out of his chair like a fluid, a big smile creeping its way onto his face. His handsome, lightly peppered face. Oh yes, that was Morgan alright. "Heeey. What's crackin', little lady!" That voice brought an unmatched smile to your lips as you both threw your hands around eachother. But, just when the pleasantries had subsided a hot minute, and so did your fears, in came the stares. One of the faces, blonde and beautiful, gave a confused but welcoming grin, and another, a less welcoming,yet just as confused gaze. You pulled back and tried to zone back into Morgan's light chatter, which had ceased just as you came back to. He had noticed your frozen, dear-in-headlights search around the room, and snapped you back with a few, "*(Y/N)? Hey, what's wrong?" So you gave a light smile and shook your head to him. "Nothing nothing! Just taking it all in. New job, new people, new surroundings, you know how I am." He pulled back and nodded, then directed you to SSA Hotchner's door, assumably for your introduction to the others.  
You knocked twice, and he looked out of the slat in one of the blinds, then motioned for you to come on in, and, upon doing so, were greeted with a deep, yet soothing voice. Ah yes, you had met with him about 4 times before he had decided that he wanted you on the team, and while there were some words of encouragement from Morgan about your abilities, Hotchner's stern intensity of a stare had been envied only by his utmost interest for the team's safety. He trusted Morgan, but he asked that you do a good few rounds of tactical training, a brief questionnaire regarding your ability of reasoning, and contact information for all of your previous employers. That meant A ring to a couple of prior Chicago PD chiefs, one more to your college intern-counselor for investigatory criminal psychology in Maryland, and some of your underlings out of Ohio's correctional unit, which you had reigned over for a few years prior to this big move up. You were decently qualified, but understood Hotchner's precaution. Now, the way he softly grinned and lead you into the little hall meeting the office you'd soon be glued to, you knew you had done the right thing, asking for an interview here.  
"Alright, guys, this is (y/f/n), she's a new field agent who went through tactical performance training with flying colors." You chime in as he pauses, "Howdy, ah-- Pleasant being here, and I hope you guys can bypass my minimal social skills and appreciate me as a new member of your team." Hotch nodded at you before continuing, "That being said, everyone meet in the briefing room in 20," His eyes downturn to you, "Feel free to get familiarized with everything, or one, while you wait. Briefing is right up the hall." You stare off into the small crowding of people under the teensy balcony, a light grin on your face as you descend the couple stairs and make it to the one empty desk. As your eyes wander across the metal surface, you grab at your bag, strapped to your side, and silently hope you arent disrupting their dynamic by being here.  
Individually, the group all head towards your desk, and the first one is a pretty blonde with the most unique fashion sense you'd see of all of them. "Hello hello. we've had oodles of new additions here as of late, but you're the first from the Chicago PD who worked under my boytoy. Im Penelope Garcia, oracle of knowledge, tech extraordinaire, welcome!" She tossed herself forward for a hug, and you couldnt help but laugh at how bubbly and refreshing she was. There just weren't enough Penelope Garcia's for the world's wellbeing, you mused. Whilst pulling back, you came face to face with said boytoy, and your laugh quickly went from soft chuckle over someone so pure, to lopsided smile of deviousness. "Oooh, heya 'boytoy'." He chuckled and leaned into Garcia, while the remaining three of the team approached. One dark haired, older, tall. Another, sandy brown hair to accompany his dark honey brown eyes, and then the blonde you had originally met gazes with when you first came in.  
"Nice to meet you, Ms.(y/l/n), David Rossi." You nodded a "Nice to meet you too." In his direction, then surveyed the group. Your finger extended as you pointed out everyone by name. "Garcia, Tech Analyst, SSA Morgan, SSA Jareau, DR Reid, aaand SSA Rossi. Got it. You guys are quite the prestigious group, I hope I can honor my place as a new member of the BAU." Reid suddenly chimed in, "Surely if Morgan is confident of your abilities, you'll do well here." You smile and nod, looking down at the PC in front of you, after noting Penelope's newfound absence. 7:56 AM. "We should head on in, we've got a little under three minutes. " 

The first case was something of a rarity, as it seemed the suspect, or "unsub", as they called them, was a mourning mother, killing local promiscuous club going men in their mid 30s, who you had presumed to be surrogates for a cheating husband who hadn't given her any thought or consolation when she miscarried for the fourth time in their marriage, then left her when she tried to get him to go to a help group for it. She would leave the victims neatly hung in their homes, with an abnormally thick cording encircling their throats, and a notch on their forehead, a numerical tick, to imply where they were in the order. It got up to 3 dead before she started devolving, and had even tried to kill her daughter when she showed up to visit as a surprise for her 46 year old mother, only to come in through her garage and see her father strung up up from the beams holding up the structure, clothing and hair untouched, but four bloody notches in his head.  
She gave in after some prompting, but as soon as she released her daughter, she raised the knife to her own throat. You and JJ rushed forward at the same time on either sides of her and tore her arms away from her neck, earning a knick in your palm from outright grabbing the knife, and some awkward glances from those on the plane after the arrest. The situation wasn't as risky as it would be if it were a gun the unsub had, but both of you had the right angles to lurch forward and restrain her, and you and JJ both wouldnt be able to live with yourselves if that daughter witnessed both of her parents dead in front of her, knowing that, risky or not, you guys didnt try to stop her.  
But no one scolded, or made any comments about it, and you spent your whole flight with your eyes drifting between the window beside your face, and the mss of curls asleep in the corner, long limbs spread over the long padded seat near the bathroom. He was quite the looker, his large hands folded over an Oscar Wilde book. One you recognized, actually, to be a poem about a hanging done whilst he was imprisoned two years long doing hard labour for gross indecency, which was what they called homosexual actions. Weird thing to fall asleep to. "You're officially our second youngest here, you know that? You're twenty eight, Reid is thirty three." You flinch at the voice, and glance around the plane, trying not to seem as though you were just staring at Reid idly, and instead adjusting to the plane layout. "Yeah? Weird. Growing up as the oldest sibling all my life, that'll definitely take some getting used to." You fix your eyes on him a second; Rossi. He watched you pick your nails and stare at the boy for too long to not chime in. "Have you tried to make conversation with him since you got here?" "Who?" You try to sound genuinely curious, but it comes out too fast, and you sound almost like you're denying something accusatory. "Spencer. He's not as socially daft as some of us, but if you sat him down and gave him a single subject you want to know about, he'd probably give you all of it, and then some... Aaand then some more. It's one of the perks of being a genius with an eidetic memory." A smile brims on your lips, blossoming into laughter, and you flick your face towards the window, stirring your hot tea and imagining what it'd be like with an eidetic memory.  
He was one interesting fella. Maybe you'd talk to him about it sometime.


End file.
